Lady Flash
by ericaj318
Summary: Jay Garrick/Flash Earth 3 has a sidekick who joins him as he helps Earth 1 with Savitar. Enter Lady Flash. Jay/OC This won't be super long but will continue when he appears again. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Earth 3_

Kalina Miles stood by watching as The Flash took on Trickster. She smiled proudly but her smile turned to a frown of concern as the Trickster opened his coat to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest. Kalina took a deep breath as she was about to speed in and help but another flash of light entered view and took care of the situation.

Kalina began walking across the street to meet the stranger who just saved her Flash.

"Good job, Baby," she said as she reached the two men, "Good thing…." she gestured for the stranger to introduce themselves.

Her Flash smiled as he nodded, "This is Earth 1's Flash. He and I met once in the speedforce and I guess he thought I could use some help with our Trickster."

"Hello, Flash," Kalina said as she reached out her hand, "I'm Kalina Miles, this one's better half and I'm also known as Lady Flash. I was just about to speed in when you showed up," she admitted catching a glare from Jay, her Flash.

"I'm Barry Allen," the new Flash admitted quietly as he took her hand, "And, no I didn't just come because of the Trickster. I need to know if, I guess, either of you ever came in contact with or heard of Savitar."

Kalina swallowed when Barry said that name as Jay began to explain, "I've never come across Savitar but you must be becoming pretty well known for him to show himself. What I've heard is that he is the first speedster and he's faster than any of us. If he's coming to your Earth, he's preparing for war."

"Come back to my Earth and help me?" Barry asked, as he looked to Kalina, who was trying to have a stoic face.

"I've seen him," she admitted, "He came after me right after I became a speedster. He beat me within an inch of my life and when he left, he thought I was dead. If he sees me, he'll be even more angry," she explained, causing Jay to look at her with a surprised expression.

"How come you never told me about this?" Jay asked.

Kalina shook her head, "It never came up. We will come with you," she said, looking back at Barry.

Jay shook his head, "You need to stay here." Barry stood back a bit to let them talk.

"I am not letting you go face Savitar on a completely different Earth while I sit here," she argued, "Don't make me do that."

Jay shook his head, "I don't want you taking any risks, like using your speed," he said, naming his condition.

Kalina nodded as she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, "I know the drill and I've been very well behaved. Tell Barry, we're ready."

Jay closed his eyes for a moment before he looked to Barry, "We're ready."

Barry nodded as he raced forward pulling them through the speedforce and into a large room.

 _Earth 1_

Kalina stood as they landed and took a deep breath to acclimate. "So, where do we start?" Jay asked as he looked to Barry, attempting to not worry about Kalina.

Barry nodded, "I have my team looking for any trace of Savitar and I was going to read up on legends involving Gods. I don't have much to go on but Alchemy could come out and lead us to our answer. We had one lead on him but it ran cold. My lab partner, Julian, said that according to his research there is a stone that gives all metas their powers."

Jay nodded in return, "Well, is there anywhere the two of us can get freshened up and I can change out of my costume?"

Kalina smiled because she hadn't even been able to bring hers, not that she'd need it. Barry bowed his head, "Yeah, we have some makeshift quarters downstairs. Follow me."

Jay and Kalina began walking behind Barry. Kalina grabbed onto Jay's hand and squeezed it, "I like it here. We are going to have a fun Christmas," she admitted with a smile.

"Here you guys go," Barry announced as he gestured toward a room with a few beds.

"Thank you," Jay acknowledged, "I'm gonna change and meet you upstairs."

Barry walked away leaving Kalina and Jay alone.

"You should rest for a while," Jay suggested, "You've been putting in a lot of hours with our Trickster situation."

Kalina laughed, "You don't have to be so worried all the time, Baby," she said as she walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know my limits."

Jay shook his head, "What you're going through is unheard of for a speedster so please, rest," he mentioned again as he placed his lips gently to her forehead.

Kalina grinned, "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that afternoon, Kalina got up and made her way through the halls of STAR Labs to find Jay. She reached what she'd call a main lab and found Jay and Barry and a few other people she didn't know.

"You're awake," Jay said as he noticed her walking into the room. He walked over and proudly placed his arm around her waist, "Everyone, this is Kalina Miles. On my Earth, she is Lady Flash. She is also my better half."

Kalina smiled proudly as she reached her arm around his waist, "I'm happy to visit Earth 1. How is our search for the stone going?" she asked after everyone else made their introductions.

"We found a way to search for it," Barry began, "Thanks to Jay. We are just waiting on a hit so we can go take care of Alchemy, once and for all."

Cisco looked up from the computer as Barry finished and announced, "We have activity on the rooftop of the old factory plaza. Go get them, guys."

Kalina gave Jay a squeeze before she looked up at him, "Be careful," she said as she leaned up to give him a brief kiss.

Jay grinned in reply as he and Barry flashed out of the room. Kalina watched as Wally looked to HR, "Tell them I should go too. I'm so fast in our training," he pleaded.

Joe looked strangely at HR, "Training?"

"Vocal training for caroling," HR replied but was quickly interrupted by Wally, "HR has been training me because no one else will and I'm faster than Barry was right now. I can be a big help," he said as he stormed off.

"He's a speedster too?" Kalina asked but Joe waved off her question as he walked off.

HR shrugged his shoulders as the team focused on the screens which were tracking Jay and Barry as they faced Alchemy.

Unfortunately, they also found Savitar when they arrived. Kalina was fascinated by the tech they had on this Earth to communicate with each other as they fought. She heard Jay say that he would take Savitar and she took in a deep breath as she watched his radar completely disappear.

"Where did he go?" she asked, her voice nervous.

Caitlin replied, "Savitar is so fast that he doesn't show up on any of our scans but don't worry. As long as Barry can get the box and in theory close it and shut down Savitar's power then they will be ok."

"In theory," Kalina replied as she nervously awaited some kind of news.

After a long pause of nothing, Barry came back on the comms, "I got the stone and Savitar is locked away. We're on our way back."

Kalina finally exhaled at the news that they were ok but when Barry sped in, she was shocked to see a beat up Jay barely able to hold himself up.

"Oh my gosh!" she said as she raced to his side to help him into the team's medical bay. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I'll be ok," he replied, wincing as he spoke.

Caitlin was with them as she began running tests to check the vastness of his injuries. After some tests, she spoke, "He's gonna be fine. He heals quickly like Barry but he needs to take it easy so that the healing can take place. Savitar really put you through the ringer, Jay."

Jay nodded as he laid his head back with a deep breath. "I'll keep an eye on him," Kalina stated, "Go find out what you can about that stone."

Caitlin walked away and Kalina sat on the edge of the chair, placing her hand gently on Jay's chest, "I should have been out there with you. One speedster can not take on Savitar alone."

Jay shook his head, "It would have been twice as bad had you joined me. He would've done a great deal worse damage to you. Trust me."

Kalina sighed as she looked at her man, all hurt. As she was sitting, watching his vitals and making him rest, Barry walked it. "Can I have a minute with him?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Kalina replied as she stood and made her way back to the team, "I'm glad you caught the guy responsible for letting that monster out," she commented as she passed by.

Barry nodded, "Me too but I'm not sure how responsible he actually is. That stone seems to do more than just let Savitar out."


	3. Chapter 3

Kalina sat with the team as they analyzed the box and came to the realization that the stone possessed people into blacking out and rallying followers for Savitar. "If the box could disappear we could rid the world of Savitar once and for all," Caitlin said as she, Wally, Kalina and HR sat in the lab.

Jay walked in, well limped in, moments later, back in civilian clothes. Kalina hopped up from her seat, "Here Babe, sit down," she said as he walked forward and took a seat.

"Cisco is running tests on the stone but Julian has revealed that there is no way to destroy it," Caitlin revealed bringing Jay up to speed.

"How are you feeling?" Kalina asked as she stood next to Jay.

"I'll heal," he replied as he winced, lifting his arm to wrap around her waist.

Moments later, an alarm sounded through the complex and Barry's voice came through the intercom. "Cait, what's going on?" he asked.

Caitlin scanned and inhaled sharply as she answered, "Cisco opened the box!"

Jay began to stand, groaning as he did, before Kalina placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're still to hurt to go. I can go help, though," she said.

Jay shook his head as he reached his arm further around her waist, placing his hand on her stomach, "You can't."

"I have to," she replied as she sped off, using her speed for the first time in weeks.

HR looked to Wally, "Remember to dodge and weave," he said before Wally sped off too.

Caitlin took a breath as she raced away to get Cisco to close the box.

Kalina sped in, followed by Wally as the three speedsters played with Savitar by dashing around the speed room. They weren't fast enough though as Savitar grabbed them one by one and threw them into a dead end. The three laid there watching as Savitar ran his metal hands against the walls, approaching them slowly.

Just as Savitar was about to reach them, he disappeared causing Barry, Wally and Kalina to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

"Let's get back to the others and figure out what to do with that box," Barry said as they stood to walk back.

"That was so fun!" Wally shared as they walked.

Kalina and Barry laughed as they reached the rest of the group and a very angry looking Jay. Kalina bowed her head as she walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Guys, I have an idea," Cisco revealed. "That stone possess people into opening it and I think Alchemy doesn't even really exist."

"You're right, Cisco," Barry agreed, "Savitar's voice is the same as Alchemy's. What are you thinking?"

"We need to channel the stone through Julian and learn what we can from Savitar himself while he's trapped and then we have to dispose of the stone in some way," Cisco replied.

"I have an idea for that once you get done using it," Jay replied.

The team nodded as they walked out to interrogate Julian leaving Jay and Kalina, alone.

"That was reckless," he said, looking at her with a stern expression on his face.

Kalina nodded, "I know but it was necessary. I am not going to let Barry get killed or Wally or you. I have an obligation as Lady Flash to protect people."

"That obligation is to yourself first," Jay replied, "And you have no idea how using your speed is affecting your condition. If we knew more then I would be more supportive but until we do, you need to listen to me. I have been doing this a lot longer than you and I know the toll it takes on your body," he explained.

Kalina looked down again, feeling defeated, "It's hard not to help when I have gotten so used to being able to jump in at a moment's notice. I don't understand what could happen and why you're so afraid," she admitted.

Jay sighed as he walked over to her, pulling her hands into his own, "Being a speedster affects your metabolism and if you don't keep up with your body's needs then it affects your health. Imagine how what you're going through fits in with that balance. It's already delicate," he explained.

Kalina nodded, "You're right. I've been doing pretty good but when I see you in danger or anyone else, it's hard to ignore the fact that I can help so easily."

"Pretend you don't have speed," Jay replied as he pulled her into his arms, against his chest, "At least for now."

Kalina wrapped her arms around him, taking in the warmth of his embrace until the team walked back in and they pulled apart.

"Did you learn anything of value?" Jay asked.

Barry shook his head, "He vows to destroy me and everyone I value because of something I did to him in the future. What was your idea to get rid of it?"

Jay nodded as he explained, "If you can go fast enough, you can throw it into the speedforce where it will be lost forever."

"Barry can't go that fast," Caitlin replied.

"He can if we combine our speeds and throw it at the right moment," Jay answered.

"Good idea," Cisco said.

"Jay, if you don't mind me asking," Caitlin began, "Why are you so against Kalina using her speed? We've noticed that you're very protective of her," she asked, hoping she wasn't invading their lives too much.

Kalina smiled as she looked at Jay, warmly, "I'm pregnant," she announced, "He worries because we don't know how using my speed affects the baby."

Caitlin smiled brightly as she looked at Kalina and Jay, "Congratulations, you two. You know, I can run some tests and calculations to help you guys understand what her needs are. Do you want me to do that after you throw the stone into the speedforce?"

Kalina was about to reply when Jay answered, "We are going to head back to our Earth right after because I'm sure they've been missing their hero. Maybe if we have to come back, you can help her," he replied.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Kalina lied, "We do need to get back home. Hopefully, he won't need me to bail him out of any situations while we're in the dark about my pregnancy," she replied, sending a look of her own at Jay.

His overprotective nature was stopping her from even getting answers. She wondered if she could come back to Earth 1 without him knowing, "I'll be waiting at the portal. It was so nice meeting all of you and I really do hope that we'll be back soon."

The End

A/N: This story will continue when Jay returns again later this season and maybe Kalina can get him to work with her


End file.
